Balthzar the Reformed Fairy Hunter
by storycreator88
Summary: This is the story about a Lupe who goes on a journey with a Faerie to help the Lupe fill the void and take down three Faeries that makes Jhudora look like Illusen.


Balthazar the Reformed Faerie Hunter

In a strange black place, Balthazar Neopia's Faerie Hunter is dodging lumber and boulders by three humongous Dark Faeries and gets hit by one of them, but he wakes up from a nightmare. As Balthazar sets back in bed, he says, "Still having that same nightmare again. No matter how many Faeries I capture, it isn't the same; the void of my childhood will always be empty, maybe there is something else, should I capture the Faerie Queen or find the ones who caused me the pain." He doesn't know that 2 Faeries are watching him (it isn't the ones in bottles).

As Balthazar goes off for his Faerie Hunting with a bag of Faerie Bottles, he notices a pair of Earth Faerie wings behind a tree, he says, "Looks like that Earth Faerie is not to smart of hiding behind the tree or turning itself into one, either way she is mine." As he slowly approaches the tree, Balthazar gets tripped by a rope trap and hangs in the air, causing him to drop his Faerie Bottles (but they don't break). Then an Air and Earth Faerie appears; Balthazar knows them as Psellia and Illusen. Then Psellia casts a sleep spell on Balthazar causing him to fall asleep and he wakes up in a dungeon.

Balthazar shouts out, "Where am I?" Then a pink faerie with a tiara and dress appears, Balthazar knows her as Fyora the Faerie Queen and Fyora know Balthazar. Fyora explains, "Balthazar you are under arrest for hunting Faeries and are in the Faerieland Dungeons." "So what is my punishment, shaving off all my fur," said Balthazar, but Fyora says, "No, I heard from two Faerie who were sent to spy on you have found out that your just a lost soul with a terrible childhood and tried to fix it by hunting Faeries, is that true." He agrees, "No matter how I try of stealing Faeries, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Dark and Light, the void of my childhood will not be filled," said Balthazar. Fyora sees that, knows of Balthazar options, and chooses of finding of the Faeries that caused him pain, but Balthazar can't remember the Faeries, so Fyora uses her magic to help. She comes in contact with Balthazar's memory to find the faeries that caused him problems were three Dark Faeries with a skull and cross bones on their dresses. Fyora knows them as the Torture Faeries; Faeries that can cause pain and suffering to Neopets, making their lives miserable. So she makes a deal with Balthazar, if he captures the Torture Faeries, he would stop the Faerie hunting, so Balthazar agrees to Fyroa's term. As Fyora opens the jail door to let Balthazar go, she gives Balthazar 2 Faerie Bottles and holds hands with him. As Balthazar blushes, he wants to know what is Fyora doing, Fyora explains, "I'm going to take you to the location of the Torture Faeries and I want to keep an eye, so you can't break your promise," then Fyora teleports herself and Balthazar to the Haunted Woods.

As they got there, Balthazar remembers something and whistles causing a Doglefox to appear. Fyora asks, "Why do you have a Doglefox, don't you eat Petpets?" Balthazar explains, "Eat Petpets, who do you thing I am Florg, no that's a rumor and the reason I have him is that when I found him in the Haunted Woods, he reminded of me of myself, from my youth, so I took care of him, kept him and named him Keith. He helps me with finding Faeries, since somehow this little guy can smell Faerie Dust," Fyora is quite amused and curious on how a Petpet can smell Faerie Dust. So Keith starts to track the scent of Faerie Dust, in which Balthazar and Fyora follow him.

On the way, Balthazar notices a falling tree that just appeared out of nowhere and is about to crush Fyora, so he tackles Fyora, getting her away from tree, which he lays face down on Fyora who is face up and they start to blush. As they got off each other, Fyora thanks Balthazar and wonders why he helped her, Balthazar explains that he doesn't want anything bad to Fyora and believes that tree was caused by one of the Faeries to prevent intruders. Then Keith barks to show that he found nothing, so Fyora believes she all this way for nothing, Balthazar could have known that Keith's scents are always accurate, maybe he having the sniffles, but Fyora knows that Keith is right, the nothingness is protected by a magical barrier to hide it, so she breaks the barrier to show a large abandoned jail cell.

As they head inside, Balthazar gets a bad feeling about the place and inside they find all other Neopets who were tortured. Balthazar decides to get them out, just as he uses his claws on the cage; he gets a shock from it. As Fyora wants to know if Balthazar is okay, Balthazar says, "I think my cookies are burning." Fyora heals Balthazar and tries to stop the electric bars, but they were protected with a spell. Balthazar sees that they need to destroy the source of these cages. They go through many rooms of torture through body and mind. It was then they come across a room with a glowing purple gem, which could be the source of jail's power, just as Balthazar gets it, the Torture Faeries appears.

Balthazar gets angry to see them; the faeries can't believe that Balthazar the Fairy Hunter and Petpet Eater is with a Doglefox and Fyora the Faerie Queen. Then they introduce themselves, the first one is Pain, the second one is Demise and the third one is Fear. Then Balthazar says, "I will take my revenge on you," Pain asks, "What is your problem?" "You don't remember me, after you throw rocks at me!" shouted Balthazar. The Tortures sees that Balthazar was the kid they threw rocks at; they didn't realize that he became the Faerie Hunter, start to realize that he is a Faerie Hunter and they are Faeries. So Balthazar strikes them, as they scatter. Just as Fyora sees how he chases after them, she realizes the gem is wide open, so she blasts it with her magic, destroying the gem and having the prisoner to be free. Then Fyora contacts Illusen and Psellia to help the prisoners. It was all good, until she sees Demise use a dark blast on Balthazar, so she pushes Balthazar out of the way and she gets hit herself. As Balthazar sees what happened to Fyora, he gets so angry that he knocks the next dark blast away, like it was nothing, then gets the Faeries.

As Fyora wakes up she sees Balthazar's face and can't find the Torture Faeries and ask Balthazar what happened to them. Balthazar takes out three Faerie bottles with the Torture Faeries inside; Fyora sees his void of his child hood has been filled. Even though Balthazar must do something first, he closes his business, frees all the Faeries he has captured and gives Torture Faeries to Fyora. Fyora asks Balthazar, "What are you doing?" "Finding new purpose," explained Balthazar, "Since my Faerie Hunting Days are over, I must find a new way of life; even I must travel throughout Neopia with Keith." So he puts on a cloak, packs some food, supplies and money, kisses Fyora on the lips and leaves on his journey with Keith following him. Psellia and Illusen can't believe that Fyora loves Balthazar, it is a bit crazy, but Fyora sees that Psellia loves Jeran and Illusen loves the WereLupe King. Psellia and Illusen blush and say they don't love them, which causes Jeran and Werelupe King to sneeze.


End file.
